Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to embodiments of a method, system and apparatus for optimized management of medicine administration.
Description of the Related Art
Modern medicine relies heavily on the prescription of medications that are to be taken by the patient in an appropriate treatment regimen. A single prescription might involve a regimen such as: “Take 2 tablets, twice per day, morning and evening, after a meal.” Patients who have complex medical problems commonly receive multiple prescriptions, which can lead to patient confusion and frustration. Many patients fail to faithfully follow the treatments that have been prescribed, especially when they face chronic “polypharmacy” regimens: the need to follow multiple prescription regimens at once. Poor compliance can lead to poor patient outcomes and increased healthcare costs in the form of expensive interventions and a higher incidence of hospitalization.
Poor adherence to prescription regimens can sometimes be partially addressed by the assistance of a nurse caregiver, to place medicines into organizing containers and then provide reminders and instructions to the patient in an ongoing manner. The problems with this approach are: (a) it is labor intensive and hence relatively expensive, (b) it works only when patients are in proximity to a nurse caregiver, (c) there's no easy or efficient way for medical professionals to monitor the patient's actual usage pattern unless they are continuously in proximity, and (d) any medications left unused are wasted.
Embodiments of the invention described herein address these concerns by providing a novel automated method, system and apparatus for organizing medications for the patient, capable of reminding them to take the medication, tracking their usage pattern, and enabling reclamation of any unused medications in a manner that meets FDA requirements for reuse.